Empty Room
by Inugami Elric
Summary: RoyAi. Simplemente, cuando crees que nada en el mundo vale la pena, y una mano amiga te demuestra que aún hay amor.


_**Empty room**_

Por Inugami.

Roy x Riza

**Notas previas: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist pertenecen a sus autores y a los que han comprado la licencia y esto que escribo es sólo por ocio, no gano nada de dinero a pesar de lo mucho que lo necesito, y a pesar de que el 24 de julio sea mi cumpleaños.

Otro fanfic de esos que me salen de vez en cuando. En esta ocasión un Royai tiernucho, escrito una fría tarde de invierno acompañada de una rica taza de café y un cobertor calentito recostada sobre la cama.

Ninguna advertencia, pueden leer con toda calma. Es extraño que me salga algo así, por lo que sugiero que aprovechen xD.

_**Aviso:**_ ma van a perdonar pero por un problemilla tuve un error al cargar el archivo que correspondía al fanfic, mil disculpas! Pero si están leyendo esto, es que es el archivo correcto. Creo que a la otra me espero a conectarme desde mi laptop en lugar de apurarme por estar en un cyber. Gomen, gomen, espero no vuelva a pasar uu

A Roy le gustaba sacar un poco de quicio a la hermosa teniente Hawkeye, quizás porque era su extraña forma de decirle que la quería. Bueno, otro tanto era por su poco aprecio al trabajo de oficina, pero también era más divertido irse a dormir al jardín del cuartel para que esa dulce voz le despertara, obligándole a cumplir con sus obligaciones _inmediatamente_.

Es distinto a cuando está con otras mujeres. Todas fascinadas con él, casi serviles, sumisas, demasiado simples, que a la primera frase pastelosa se derriten como un hielo a pleno sol. Pero que al final, después de las citas, de todo lo que pasara, siempre dejaban el corazón vacío y frío, haciéndole sentir más que nunca el peso de la culpa, del dolor, de la existencia. Recordándole lo banal y simplón que puede llegar a ser la vida, y que a pesar de ello seguía siendo valiosa; pero esta contradicción le causa más conflictos todavía, porque esto le recuerda que lo peor de todo es que la gente que realmente vale la pena es la primera que se aleja, o muere. Como pasó con Hughes.

Y entonces es cuando odia al mundo, y se odia a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde, lo que le lleva a echar mano de la primera botella de alcohol que encuentre o de meterse al primer bar que vea, para emborracharse hasta perder el sentido. Y aún así esos pensamientos no se van, para colmo los recuerdos le atormentan en medio de la borrachera y la resaca, y eso que la cita había sido perfecta.

Lo que pasa es que ellas son como muñecas. Él podía jugar todo lo que quisiera con ellas y por el simple interés de estar junto a él ellas se dejaban, incluso a veces lo buscaban. Pero el juego se torna aburrido, porque carece de la emoción de la conquista.

No es que lo de la noche anterior no hubiese sido bueno, pero siempre le queda la duda si sería igual con una persona a la que amase. Porque que recordara, nunca había tenido relaciones con alguien con quién compartiese un sentimiento verdadero. Sólo una que otra cita, que se va tan fácil como llegó.

Más alcohol, y él tirado en el sofá, en esa habitación vacía. No vacía _per se_, vacía… de afecto.

Cuando abre los ojos tiene una resaca enorme y la cabeza parece que le va a estallar. Pero a su lado logra distinguir una silueta conocida, y al ver esos ojos comprende lo que ha pasado.

- Ya era hora de que despertase coronel – Responde Riza, colocándole una compresa fría en la frente al malogrado Mustang.

- ¿Cómo es que está aquí? ¿Qué pasó?

- Usted nunca llega tan tarde al cuartel, y llamé para saber qué le ocurría, pero nadie contestó el teléfono. Entonces vine a ver si todo estaba en orden.

_Y es cuando te das cuenta que cuando miras a tu alrededor siempre hay alguien cerca._

Flame parpadea un par de veces, la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana le intensifica el dolor de cabeza. Una vez acostumbrado a la luminosidad de la mañana, intenta incorporarse con la intención de ir a darse una ducha y mejorar en parte su desastrosa condición post-borrachera, pero un par de suaves manos se posan gentilmente en sus hombros, indicándole que permanezca en el sofá.

- Quédese ahí un rato más, hasta que el dolor de cabeza disminuya. No tiene caso que vaya al cuartel en ese estado, espere un poco.

Hawkeye ya está acostumbrada a estas cosas. Siempre es lo mismo, cuando el coronel Mustang se estresa acaba emborrachándose, volviéndose vulnerable. Porque ella comprende que esa tenacidad que tanto admiran los demás, la frialdad que muchos desprecian, aquello es sólo la superficie de esa persona llamada Roy Mustang. Nadie lo conoce tan bien como ella, que sabe de sus secretos, su verdadera personalidad, de sus debilidades y sus fortalezas, de sus virtudes y defectos; sabe bien que tras esa aparente indiferencia esconde un sincero aprecio a quiénes lo rodean y que es mejor persona de lo que suele mostrar, llegando a ser capaz de arriesgar su vida por quiénes siente lealtad y cariño.

Sólo ella lo sabe. Maes también lo sabía, por eso es que arriesgó su vida por él; después de todo, de haberse dado el caso contrario, Roy también hubiese puesto su vida en juego por ayudarle.

Acomodándose nuevamente en el sofá, Roy mira hacia el techo, pensativo.

La teniente Hawkeye es diferente.

A ella nunca le haría nada de lo que le hace a las demás. Nunca la traicionaría. Y la protegería, como protegería a sus demás subordinados. Quizás incluso más.

Mira esos ojos castaño-rojizos, misteriosos, serios. Pero dulces y acogedores a la vez. ¿Es su hermosura? No. ¿Por ser su asistente? No. ¿Por estar siempre ahí cuando necesita una mano amiga? Sí.

Porque con el pasar de los años los lazos se han hecho muy fuertes, y porque existe confianza entre ambos; algo así merece ser cuidado, protegido, porque son las pocas cosas valiosas que quedan en la vida. Son la razón para seguir las metas propuestas. Son la razón por la cual desear un mundo mejor, no perfecto, pero mejor. A ver si las demás personas aprenden de una vez el verdadero valor de las cosas y de las personas.

Y entonces, el hasta ahora estoico coronel se acerca a la teniente, que se había sentado junto a él en el sofá, abrazándola y permitiéndose llorar en el hombro de la joven mujer, la cual simplemente rodea con sus brazos a Mustang, acogiéndole cariñosamente, transmitiendo confianza, esa que él tanto necesita.

Ambos se quedan en silencio, y en medio de su dolor y sus lágrimas, Mustang se da cuenta.

_La habitación ya no está tan vacía._

**Notas finales:** Adoro a Riza, y aunque a ratos Roy me cae mal, le tengo esa especie de odio-aprecio que Ed le tiene (pensar que me parezco tanto a Hagane xD). Como la mayoría de los personajes de la serie, ambos son bastante complejos, en especial Mustang, que realmente tras esa apariencia de ambicioso y egoísta esconde una buena persona, y Hawkeye lo sabe muy bien. Además, ella es una de las pocas personas en las que él confía al 100.

Me gustó como me quedó este fanfic a pesar de lo breve, espero a ustedes también les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y gracias a todos quiénes han leído mis fanfics y a quiénes han dejado reviews, son el alma de todo fanwriter.


End file.
